Put that Book Down! Kakashi OneShot
by shodow101
Summary: Same as the other one shots


Kakashi

Name: Jemu Uzumaki  
Age: 25  
Backround: You are the baby sister of the 4th Hokage, you trained on the same team with Kakashi, and his team mates, who were taught by your brother. You are Naruto's only remaining relative and you have been taking care of him almost all your life.  
You have had a huge crush on Kakashi ever since the day you met, and well he just doesn't seem to notice you. You are also a jounni with him, and you guys work together on the same team, so you teach Naruto's team. I am pretty sure you can get the rest, alright lets start the quiz.

Quiz Start:  
You wake up to your annoying alarm, get up and do your daily routine. You walk into Naruto's filthy room and push him right out of the bed.(oh and just so you know you guys don't live in the cleanest home, because you don't have enough money to afford much, and it is very small)  
"Hey what was that for!!!" Naruto yelled jumping up at you, you just poke his forehead.  
"Get up you lazy ass, you know you have training today, and I never like to arrive late." he looks at you with a 'you got to be kidding me' look.  
"Kakashi-sensi is always late what does it matter?"  
"Because, being late is a bad habit to get into, and I am trying to get you use to being on time, now get dressed we leave in 10 minutes top, no if's, an's, or but's, got it, good." then you walk out.  
You guys get to the training grounds, as Sakura and Sasuke are there, they greet you. "Hey, Jemu-sensi."  
"Hey guys!! Seen Kakashi yet?"  
"Nope."  
"Lazy ass..." you mumble under your breath.  
"I heard that." you all turn around to see Kakashi walking up reading his stupid book, "Alright everybody, today you are going to pick up garbage at the waterfall, and pick weeds out of Miss. Jekins garden," tosses them all garbage bags and pokers, "so get to work."  
They go and start on the stupid mission, Naruto grumbling, as the others stay quiet.  
"Kakashi, why don't you ever get them a more exciting mission, like a C-ranked one, huh?" you ask him just looking at the dissapointed team, he just shrugs to your comment, which makes you upset. Lately you been asking Kakashi out to dinner and stuff, but always seems to make an excuse, and well never seems to listen ethier, which is pretty upsetting.  
"Hey, Kakashi, you doing anything today." you ask just leaning against a tree looking up into sky.  
"Um, why?" he ask still reading that retarded book.  
"Just wondering..."  
"Yeah, I have to take my dogs to the vet later." avoiding you again.  
"Oh, hey can I come, you know to hang."  
"I don't think that is such a great idea, Bruce doesn't like people very much, and I don't want him to hurt you." when he said this you just look down sadly.  
"Oh I see, mabey some other time we can hang out." you just stand up straight, tired of hearing his excuses, you feel close to tears.  
"Yeah, mabey..." not even looking at you, he just reads that dumb book. Then the team comes back from their missions, and Naruto and them see how sad you are. Naruto comes over to you.  
"Hey sis, you ok?" he said with concern.  
You fakely smile at him, "Yeah I'm fine, hey how we go home and I will make you some home-made ramen, k?"  
He smiles that cheesey grin, "Alright!!"  
"Umm... See you guys later." you waved off walking away. Kakashi finally looks up from his book and sees the sadness that follows you.

Kakashi's pov:  
Jemu just left with Naruto, with this sadness drifting from her, and all you can do is look confused.  
"Hey guys come I'll treat you to ramen." so the rest of the team follows you to the ramen bar. You order ramen for everyone, and you just sit and stare at it, thinking about Jemu, wondering why she keeps asking to hang out. Sure you want to, but you don't know how you would act with just you and here. You really like her, but you don't want to make a fool of yourself. You look back at your students, and they both are giving you a look like you are so retarded.  
"Ummm.... can I help you?" they both raise an eyebrow.  
"What is wrong you?" they both say at the same time.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Why do you lie to Jemu-sensi all the time, everytime she ask if you want to do something you make up an excuse, why?" they continue to look at you until you give them an answer.  
"I don't make up excuses, what are you talking about, do you think I am trying to avoid her?" they nod you stand up and pay for their ramen, "Well, I will not listen to you guys, especially for this shit." then you walk away, when you get home all you can do is think about Jemu, and the sadness in her eyes.

Jemu's pov:  
Next day you guys go to training, but instead, Kakashi brings everyone to a spa for the day.  
"Hey Kakashi why you bringing everyone here like seriously, can you afford this?" he just looks at you and smiles.  
"I thought it would be nice to do something like this and give everyone a break, and yes I can afford this." then you guys reach the desk. The lady smiles one of those fake happy creepy smiles, and it makes it worse, because she looks a hundred years old.  
"Well there may I have your names?" she says in those too sweet voices which creeps you guys more (Kakashi gives names), "Ahh here you are, okay you three are in the spa down the hall to the left, remember no girls with the boys." she said this to Naruto and them. "And you two are in the love spa just down that hallway, the big heart doors." she said smiling more than ever.  
When she said that you and Kakashi were in the 'love' spa you almost choked. Kakashi pulls you off to the spa you 'both' will be in, while the others went to theirs.  
"Kakashi what is with this, going to the 'love' spa, isn't that for couples you loser!" you harshly whisper.  
"Yes, yes I know, but I had a free ticket for it, and well it would've expired by tomorrow, and well I decided to use it today, okay." he said pulling you along so you don't run away. "Plus you always ask to hang out or something like that, and well here is our time to do that, got it." you look at him confused, but nod.  
So you guys get into the spa kinda ackward though, because well, you normally don't hang out together, especially like this! (you know they don't wear anything in the spa, so that why it is so ackward) There is some tea infront of both of you, and the scenery is beautiful. You look at Kakashi, and what you see is his his mask finally off his face, and you see him for what he really looks like.... 'Beautiful' is all you can think.

'Why does she keep staring at me like that, god I think I am going to blush, No!!! No Kakashi you can't blush you will just embarass yourself!!! God!!!!!' Kakashi thinks to himself. You stop looking at him and drink alittle bit of tea.  
"Hey Kakashi, do you have feelings for anyone?" you ask just looking at the beautifully decorated ceiling.  
"Mabey, why?" he answers.  
"Well, I was just wondering, you know we haven't talked, I mean really talked in such a long time. We used to be such good friends, what happened?"  
"Mmm.... I don't know, just lost touch I guess, I went on the ANBU path and you stayed home for Naruto, so our lives went separate ways."  
"Oh, yeah that is true........ If you could date anybody in the world right at this moment who would it be?" you ask still looking up at the ceiling.  
"I don't know, theres not many girls I am interested in, I don't even think I could name any for you, even if I wanted to." you kinda sadden a bit, but not enough to show.

You continue to talk to Kakashi, and he just answers in a 'Mmmm hmm' or just an 'yeah ok'. You guys have been sitting in there for awhile now.  
"Kakashi, there something I've been really wantig to tell you for a long time now and well please don't treat me any differently, but I jsut have to tell you, ok?"  
"Mmmm, hmmmm." you are just about to speak when you hear Kakashi speak again, "Wait hold that thought!!" you look over at him and you see him reading that stupid book!!!! 'That is it this is the last straw!!!' you think to yourselft as you get up and walk over to Kakashi, you rip the book out of his hands and throw it on the otherside of the room. He looks at you surprised, and confused.  
"Damnit Kakashi can't you for once forget about that stupid book and listen to me!!!" he looks at you wide eyed but nods, "All I wanted to tell you is that I LOVE YOU!!" you just yell so you don't stutter and get your point across, then you kiss him without any hesitation.  
You catch Kakashi off guard, but after a short amount of time he begins to kiss you back, pulling you close to him, you feeling his body and loving every moment of this, never wanting it to end.  
You both finally pull apart after 10 minutes, he looks into your eyes with all the love in the world, you the same to him. "Jemu, I love you so much, I always have, but I was afraid you didn't like me back so I never said anything. I never knew, I wish I would've...." you stop him by kissing him again, but this time slipping your tongue into his mouth. You guys kiss for what seems like hours, and well you all can tell what happens next....

They lived happily ever after..... (what did you think it was 'sex' ^_^ lol)


End file.
